


Be Patient

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, fictionalized D/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As expected, Seungmin is ass-up on the bed when Chan enters.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	Be Patient

As expected, Seungmin is ass-up on the bed when Chan enters. His soft thighs are parted and his face is pressed against the pillow, his back forming a delicate arch that Chan can’t take his eyes off of. 

He crosses the room silently, startling Seungmin with a hand on his ass. 

“So pretty for me, baby.” Seungmin arches further, hiding his face in the pillow. Chan plants a soft kiss at the peak of his ass, stroking down Seungmin’s thighs to settle him. “You ready?” 

“Yes.” The response is immediate. 

“Excellent.” 

When Chan bypasses the lube Seungmin pulled out to dig in the nightstand drawer for the flavored stuff, Seungmin sighs softly and spreads his thighs a bit further. 

Chan slicks up the pads of two fingers, working the lube over Seungmin’s hole and dipping inside just enough to smear it around there too. 

Seungmin lets out a soft discontented noise as Chan’s fingers leave him, but it’s replaced with a sharp vocal exhale as Chan licks a flat stripe over his hole. 

He lowers himself for a moment, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s perineum on his way to his balls. He sucks on them softly, feeling more than seeing Seungmin relax into the bed. 

A kitten lick on Seungmin’s already weeping cockhead and he’s back at his hole. 

He doesn’t push in at first, content to lave over the puckered rim and feel Seungmin fight with his own instinct to press back against Chan’s face. He knows it’ll get him nowhere. 

Eventually, though, as Seungmin’s whimpers start to even out, Chan ups the ante. He tenses his tongue and thrusts it in. Seungmin cries out. 

Chan laps at Seungmin’s hole, never deep enough to do more than tease. 

“Channie,” Seungmin says, flexing his hands in the pillow covers by his head. “More, please?” 

Chan hums against him, earning a twitch and a whimper. 

“I’ll consider it,” he pulls back to say, returning seconds later to continue exactly what he was doing before. 

Seungmin lets out a mixture of a groan and a whine. 

Chan sucks on his rim just to hear him squeak. 

“Please, Chan,” Seungmin whimpers. “Please put your fingers in me.” 

Seungmin’s spine relaxes into a sharper curve ⎼ leaving Chan wondering how his hips haven’t given out yet; his new insistence on stretching every morning must be working wonders ⎼ as Chan pops the lube back open. He lets out a soft noise of confusion as Chan doesn’t pull away, but it’s soon answered. 

Without ceasing the movement of his tongue, Chan adds a finger to Seungmin’s hole. 

“Ah⎼” Chan knocks Seungmin’s knees further apart as he attempts to close them. 

Chan uses the finger to trace over and around Seungmin’s swollen prostate as he keeps his mouth working at his rim. Seungmin had obviously expected a bit of a respite with the addition of fingers, but that’s the opposite of what he’s getting. 

Chan slips a second finger in soon enough, immediately spreading them apart and thrusting his tongue between them. Seungmin pushes back against his face, desperate. 

“I want⎼” A quick curl against his prostate cuts him off. Chan pulls away a little. 

“Be good.” 

Seungmin whimpers. 

Chan keeps at it for several more minutes, dragging Seungmin ever closer to the edge. Chan doesn’t want him to cum like this though, so he ends up pulling his face away and adding a third finger, focusing on stretching instead of overwhelming. 

When he deems Seungmin open enough, Chan grabs a bullet vibrator from the nightstand where he’d left it this morning, hoping Seungmin wouldn’t notice it. Seungmin deflates into the pillows with a pleading look, knowing better than to try and beg his way out of something Chan’s set on. 

“Channie,” he whines. “Why won’t you fuck me yet?” 

Chan switches the vibrator on and presses it to Seungmin’s frenulum, tracing his way down the twitching cock slowly. Seungmin arches, unsure whether to move towards or away from the contact. 

“You’re just so fun to play with, baby.” He presses the vibe to Seungmin’s perineum. Seungmin cries out, a tear leaking from his eye. 

Really, no one should be allowed to be as pretty as Seungmin is when he cries. It only urges Chan to tease him longer, to trace the vibe up to Seungmin’s nipples and watch him squirm, to slide it partway into his hole and kick the vibrations up a setting or two and hear his voice break. So he does. 

Minutes later, when Seungmin’s voice has nearly given out entirely, he finally takes mercy. He trades the vibe for a condom and rolls it on, urging Seungmin’s shaking legs back into position. 

“You wanna get fucked, baby?” 

“Yes, yes, please,” Seungmin chants, pushing his ass up and back in a way he knows is enticing. 

Chan spreads his cheeks, thumbing over his hole and applying pressure with the flat of his thumb ⎼ not enough to breach, just enough to make Seungmin’s hole flutter against him. 

“Please,” Seungmin whines. 

Chan teases him still more, breaching only enough for Seungmin’s hole to swallow the head of his cock. Seungmin whines, disastrously helpless, clenching arrhythmically. He stays impressively still though his thighs are trembling and his hips are no doubt ready to give out. 

Chan slides in a bit further, anchoring himself on Seungmin’s hips and using the leverage to inch in as slowly as he can handle. Seungmin spends the whole time whimpering and shaking, too strung out for any kind of coherence. 

Finally, eventually, he bottoms out and Seungmin practically collapses. It’s only a moment of respite before Chan leans over and hoists him up. With Seungmin’s back pressed against his chest, Chan’s cock slides just a bit deeper and Seungmin drops his head back on Chan’s shoulder. 

“Please,” he mumbles. 

Chan doesn’t move except to suck a kiss right below Seungmin’s ear. He glances down along Seungmin’s arched body to see his cock, deliciously red and erect, weeping profusely. 

“Please,” he cries. 

Chan brings one hand up to trace softly over Seungmin’s nipple. Seungmin whimpers, fearful, but Chan’s touches stay light. Seungmin’s far too sensitive now for any painplay. 

“Please,” he whispers, broken. 

Chan slides out, near as slow as he pushed in; he lowers Seungmin back to the pillows as he does. When just his head is inside he pauses, waiting until his own patience gives out before snapping his hips forward sharp and forceful. 

Seungmin shouts. It sounds caught between a curse and Chan’s name. 

Chan sets a punishing pace, curling his hands around Seungmin’s hip bones and using them as leverage to pull his boyfriend back against himself. 

Seungmin is so noisy, drowning out Chan’s grunts and moans with cries of his own. He’s far past the point of coherency, too strung out to manage even a word. Chan watches him crumble as he chases his own release. 

Chan doesn’t even have to wrap a hand around Seungmin’s cock; his cries crescendo and he goes limp, twitching through his orgasm. 

His fluttering, vice-like hole sends Chan over the edge soon after. He slips the condom off and ties it, dropping it into the trash can next to their bed. He’s careful to collapse next to Seungmin, rolling him out of the way of the cum on the sheets. 

“Thank you,” Seungmin murmurs. “Can you carry me to the bath? I don’t know if I can stand.” 

Chan laughs softly. 

“Of course, baby.” Chan plants a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead, earning a sweet smile. “Anything for you.” 


End file.
